Elfen Nikki - Lucy X Yuno - Bloodshotting
by LexBlackieRockieShooter
Summary: Lucy is needed to transfer to new schools each year due to the military's request of not going to kill her. The consequences? She can't kill anybody unless she is alone, or at night. Most importantly, someone similar to Lucy but without horns or vectors approaches her. How will this end? (Rated T for now.)
1. The Meeting

**HI GUYYYYS.  
I GOT THE URGE TO WRITE LUCY X YUNO.  
LIKEEE-  
IT'S BEEN TUGGING ON MY NECK FOR A LONG TIME NOW!  
Anyways, -cough-  
This is my own story of how they meet, etc. Don't worry though, there's gonna be some violence, and depressing themes in this that fitted Mirai Nikki/Future Diary, and Elfen Lied as well.  
Hope you do enjoy this~! Also, Elfen Lied is pretty new to me.. so I'm sorry if I get some stuff wrong.**

* * *

An alarm was buzzing, as a long-pink haired girl was seen underneath the covers; with small pointy horns on her forehead. She groaned at the alarm, her hand aimlessly trying to turn off the alarm but failed. 'I'm too lazy.. so I'll just do this.' The girl thought to herself as vectors, aka invisible hands went from being underneath the blanket and turning off the alarm. Sighing in relief, she pulled the covers off of her body. She was in normal dark red pajamas, matching her eyes and her almost darkened pink hair. The pink-haired girl got up, stretching her arms so heavily, she groaned. "Monday.." She murmured to herself with a disgusted tone. "And a new day to a new school.." She grumbled to herself, as walked towards a mirror to look at herself.

Her hair was a complete wreck, her hair was frizzy, her eyes had dark underlines even though she gotten enough sleep. "God I look horrible.." The girl with the pointy horns said as she washed her face with cold water due that there was a bathroom in her room.

This girls name is Lucy. She is 18 years old, but was always moving to different schools due to her 'past' life. Lucy is what you call a Diclonius. A Diclonius is a human mutant with small horns on their foreheads. Unfortunately for Lucy, she was a test subject for awhile now.. The thought of her escaping made her shake her head. She needed to stop thinking about killing those guards, otherwise.. her inner beast would come out again.

"I have to get ready for a boring day of school.." Lucy said as she had no interest going to school, yawning a bit more. She went back into her room and grabbed the school uniform she would need, along with a towel.

After what it seemed like decades, she finally got out of the shower. Her hair was damp and her hair color was now a dark red, almost the color of human blood. She dried her hair off with her towel, avoiding the horns on her head. She put on her dark reddish bra and underwear, along with her school uniform. "Time for a boring ass school day.." Lucy said to herself as she walked downstairs, getting toast and going out the front door.

…

The horned girl was arriving at her school, sighing dramatically. She hated school, she wanted to get out of it. But due to her going to different schools each year, she wasn't able to graduate. Lucy had her polite look on her face instead of the serious one every morning. Apparently, her serious look can terrify anybody if they looked at her deathly into the eyes.

The horned girl heard distinctive chatter behind her, and she turned her head. She saw a pink haired girl, too much pink to be honest. She had two red ribbons in her hair, dark pink eyes, and the same uniform as Lucy. She was talking to a brunette and a black-haired girl, and there were some giggles going on.

'God damn.. these kids..' Lucy thought to herself as she quickly paced her walking to get away from them. She didn't want to deal with kids already. She was an _adult_ for crying out loud. Plus she couldn't kill them in public. Of course that would be her opinion, but she had to attend school due to circumstances. If she didn't attend school, she would be hunted down by the military. She wasn't allowed to kill unless for good reasons. That reason.. really angered Lucy. Just the thought of it made the horned girl growl. The growl turned out very loudly, as the girls stopped giggling and chitter-chatting.

"You guys go on ahead, okay~?" The light-pink haired girl said to her friends as they nodded to go separate ways to the school. This girls' name is Yuno Gasai. She is 16 years old, the mascot of the school basically. She was popular with the guys and girls, but mostly guys though. She quickly paced towards the horned girl, tapping her shoulder making Lucy flinch.

"Hello, I haven't seen you before." Yuno said as she smiled cheerfully. "Do you need directions?" The light pink-haired girl said with a grin on her face, looking at Lucy. "No, I don't." Lucy said bluntly, turning her head away from the light pink-haired girl and started to walk away again. Yuno just pouted slightly, walking besides the horned girl.

"What's your name?" The ribboned-girl said as she walked beside Lucy, trying to talk to the new transfer student. "Why must you bother me with your presence?" Lucy growled at the girl, making Yuno just laugh. "I want to be your friend, silly." Yuno said with a cheerful instinct in her voice. She wanted to be friends with the new transfer student after all.

"Before I tell you my name," Lucy started. "You tell your name first." Lucy said as she looked at the light pink-haired girl, making Yuno run infront of Lucy to make them both stop walking. "My name is Yuno Gasai." She said cheerfully. "And yours?"

'Should I tell my name to her?' Lucy thought to herself as she looked at the smaller girl who was looking up at Lucy.

"..Lucy." The girl said with a quiet tone, that could send shivers down peoples' spine. Yuno didn't shiver one bit. "Do you have a last name?" The pinkette asked as she asked the dark-pinkette. "..No." Lucy said as she tried to turn away to school, but was then caught by Yuno once more.

"Lucy is a cool name." The pinkette said with a cheerful tone. "It sounds _dark_ and _dangerous_." Yuno said as if she sent shivers down Lucy's spine. "I suppose so." The dark-pinkette said as her tone returned to normal.

"Anyways, shall we go to school, Lucy?" Yuno said with a chirp. "Yeah." The dark-pinkette said said as she turned away to walk away to the school while the light pinkette walked beside her.

* * *

 **Wow, okay.  
That that was very unexpected, was hoping this chapter would last a little longer.  
Anyways, I hope you do enjoy this first chapter. This took me a long time to think of~**


	2. Two Transfer Students

Wow, thanks for the one favorite and follow, it really helps!  
Anyways, I do hope you love this second chapter, I was really at a loss for this scene here.

...

...

All the classmates were arranged, Yuno was sitting near the door entrance while her two friends were sitting at the windows like main anime characters. The pinkette was lost into her own little world, thinking about the newly made friend she has seen. 'She's mysterious..' Yuno thought to herself as she grinned, closing her eyes. 'Mysterious, kinda like me.' The pinkette thought to herself once more, and then was shot out of her imagination.

There were two new transfer students? Yuno knew that Lucy was one of them.. but who was the other? The pinkette was slightly confused, as she began to look serious. "Class, I would like to welcome two new transfer students!" The class murmured to each other, as they were confused as Yuno. One transfer student is okay, but there was another? That was slightly confusing.

"Please welcome Aru Akise, and Lucy." The teacher said, as the two figurines walked inside the classroom. The males in the classroom observed Lucy's structures, making the dark pinkette just hate how society was today. All the girls, except Yuno and Lucy, were fangirling over the silver-haired future mascot.

"Lucy, take a seat next to Gasai-San." The teacher pointed out, as the horned girl nodded, sitting next to Yuno. "Akise, please go sit there." The teacher pointed with her ruler, Akise nodded and sat there.

...

The bell rang, as the dark pinkette awoken from her slumber. The classmates and the teacher already left, making Yuno and her alone. She groaned as she didn't want to attend school at all, but she had to for the Military's sake. "Hey, Lucy." Her thoughts were interrupted by the pinkette who was looking at her with a cheerful face. "Oh, hello Yuno." The dark pinkette said with her slightly annoyed tone. "You wanna eat lunch?" The pinkette grinned like her innocent self. "No, I would rather stay out of lunch.. thanks for the offer though." The horned girl said to the ribbon-haired girl, making Yuno's cheerful grin frown slightly. "Why?" She gave the look like a little kid lost her toy, and that was making Lucy angered. "I said I don't want to, okay?" Lucy snapped slightly at the pinkette, making Yuno's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm going now." The dark pinkette groaned, getting up loudly as a ramming noise was heard against the desk, the horned girl leaving Yuno with her eyes widened. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that, but I hate eating lunch." Lucy murmured to herself as she left the classroom silently, not wanting to cause any disturbance.

...

Lucy had her arms crossed, making her go back into her thoughts again. She was clearly walking through a clear path, due that all of the students in the entire school are scared of her due to her horns. They were practically whispering and gossiping of what they heard in the classroom near the lockers. As soon as Lucy opened her eyes, she met Aru Akise's eyes.

"What do you want?" Lucy growled at the grinning silver-haired boy. "Oh, I just wanted to chat with you." The silver-haired boy grinned, going near Lucy every second. "Get out of my way." The dark pinkette said, as she tried to shove Akise away but failed. "My my, why is a pretty lady like you trying to push me away?" The silver-haired grinned. "I'm already popular with the girls, so I wonder why you're not falling for me?" Akise waited a moment for Lucy to speak, but she didn't. "Is it that you're a lesbian?" Akise said with a slight chuckle in his voice, pulling Lucy's final line. "Listen to me, you little prick." The horned girl said as she grabbed the silver-haired's coat to push him up near her face. "I am not a lesbian, got that?" She hissed. "I would never fall for a girl!" Lucy stated out as she let go of Akise's coat, he managed to find balance. "Well then, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" He grinned, as he walked towards her slightly again, almost closing the distance between them. Lucy did not want to start a fight already in this school, that was just plan not acceptable.

Lucy couldn't back up anymore as she was pinned to a locker, looking at Akise with anger and hatred. "Let me pull you into this warm embrace~" Akise said trying to sound seductive. These movements were scaring Lucy a little bit. Is he actually a pedophile? Or is he just a plain creep that looks at pantie shots everyday on his phone?

"Get the hell away from me, or I'll kill you." Lucy said with a serious tone, as her eyes darkened to a blood color. "If you could kill me, you would've killed me by now, my dear~" Akise said as he looked deeply into Lucy's eyes, almost kissing her. Lucy was practically terrified. She couldn't kill him in public, only at night so she wouldn't get caught. She squirmed to move her face away from Akise's, but he cupped his hand on Lucy's cheek, pulling it to his face. "Get away from her!" A light pinkette was seen, as Lucy looked at her. Her face was filled with rage and hatred as she looked at Akise. "My my, are you angry?" The silver-haired boy said as he looked at Yuno with a mischievous grin. "You're getting the wrong idea, Gasai-San." Akise said with a normal tone as he uncupped Lucy's cheek. "I was just trying to seduce her~" Akise said with a small grin on his face, looking at Lucy. "Am I correct, my dear~?" Akise said as he had the seductive tone on again, making Lucy just walk away from him slowly, and going past Yuno.

"My my, you angered her Gasai-San." His tone went into a serious one, as he looked at Yuno with a deathly stare. "Don't go near her again, Akise." Yuno declared as her face was filled with anger, her hands were clenched tightly like she was about to punch the silver-haired. "Yuno, may I ask you a question?" Dropping the topic that was before them, Yuno looked at him curiously. "What is it?" Her face still shown anger and hatred, but was curious as well.

"Are you a lesbian?" He asked bluntly, his stare going into Yuno's darkened pink eyes. "No." Yuno declared as she was about to talk again, but then interrupted by Akise. "I see, alright then." The silver-haired walked away from the current scene, making the pinkette just growl. "Where the hell are you going!?" Yuno said as she put her foot forward, about to chase him but he turned around. "I was just curious, that is all Gasai-San." He walked away as girls swarmed him, putting up his fake act.

...

Lucy was on the rooftop of the school, and was able to unlock the doors due to her vectors. Her long dark-pink hair flowed into the air, she sighed heavily as the air brushed against her cheek, making her get goosebumps and shivers. "I really hate this school." She said bluntly to herself, having an angered face. "I really have no idea why that Akise-San would do that." She said as her face lowered. "Plus I am not lesbian, so why does he think that?" Her face was shown with disgust. "I just wish that today would go by sooner." She asked herself with a little bit of hope to make this day go by faster.

"I kind've figured you would be up here, Lucy." The dark-pinkette was astonished, really hoping it was Akise so she could murder him then and there. But as soon as she turned her head, she met the pinkette with the red ribbons in her hair. She held two lunch boxes in her hands, holding them like she was holding a small baby. "What do you want, Yuno?" Lucy said with a serious tone, her hair stopped flowing into the air. "I want to have lunch with you, is that okay?" Yuno asked with a curious tone, not wanting to get rejected once more. "Like I said before, no." Lucy said as she looked at Yuno's light pink eyes, and then darkening to a dark pink kind. "Please?" Yuno asked once more, walking slightly towards Lucy. "Why do you want to eat lunch with me?" Lucy asked, making Yuno freeze in place.

"I am a freak, I have horns on my head." Lucy said as her tone was serious. "I am a different human being, I am frowned upon human society." "Why do you want to be with me?" She had a tint of worry in her voice, but mostly seriousness. "Because, I want to be someone different than someone viewing you as a monster." Yuno said as she walked slightly towards Lucy again, handing her a dark pink lunchbox to Lucy. "Why me though?" She asked. "Why do you want to hangout with me? You have other friends." The horned girl asked as she still had seriousness in her voice.

"I don't know, I just feel like being with you." Yuno stated as she sat down to eat her lunch, not saying another word. Lucy was confused here, she didn't know what Yuno meant. She needed to know, and now. "Why do you want to hangout with me?" Lucy asked once more, making Yuno drop her chopsticks from eating her noodles in a container. "Because I'm your friend, am I not?" Yuno stated as she cheerfully looked at Lucy with a wide grin.

Lucy's thoughts were put at a stop. She was someone's friend? She thought that Yuno was just a passerby towards her.. but.. that little pinkette wanted to be the horned girls friend! She was amazed slightly, nodding in understanding. Lucy sat next to the light pink-haired girl, opening her lunchbox. Her lunchbox was the same as Yuno's, except different color. She had noodles in a large container in her meal, some smoked meat, and some fudge on the other side too.

The two are bonding well~  
Let's hope that lasts for awhile..~


	3. A Date Or Friendly Meeting?

The two pinkettes have finished their lunches, enjoying the gaze from the roof a little bit. However, Lucy had a serious face the entire time ever since they started eating.

"You okay, Lucy?" Yuno asked with some concern in her voice for her new friend. "Yes, I'm fine." Lucy said bluntly as her eyes returned back into the non-serious gaze. "I'm just thinking, that is all." The horned girl said, sighing heavily.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking?" The light pinkette asked the dark pinkette, making the horned girls' skin whiten. "It's nothing." The horned girl said bluntly again, getting up slightly while carrying her new lunchbox. "Are you sure its nothing?" The light pinkette asked the dark pinkette.

"Yes, I am sure." Lucy forced a smile a little bit and the light pinkette nodded in understanding. Even though she noticed the forced smile, she decided to play along. "Hey, uh, Lucy?" Yuno asked with an asking-tone, making Lucy turn her head to the light pinkette. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, could we go meet up somewhere so we can know more about each other?" The light pinkette asked, as the horned girl just looked at her with curiosity. "What do you mean by that, Yuno?" The dark pinkette asked the light pinkette with a slight curiousness.

"Like, those are what friends do, right?" Yuno was basically stuttering for some reason, but the dark pinkette nodded. "I think that's what they do.." Lucy said as she put a fingertip underneath her chin. "Wait, didn't you do these stuff with your other friends?" The horned girl asked the light pinkette with a distrusting face.

"Yes, but.. this is my first time going with one of my friends." Yuno said as if she didn't make any sense. "I mean like, alone with them, so It's kinda awkward for me." Yuno asked as she swiftly turned her head away from Lucy. "I see." The horned girl said, nodding in understanding. "I'll see you later after class, alright?" The dark pinkette said as she got up slightly, carrying her lunchbox.

"Yes, that's fine." Yuno said as she nodded in understanding. "Well then, see you later." The dark pinkette walked towards the school roof door, opening it and then closing it. Yuno was just simply thinking in her own world again.

...

Class was nearly over, and Lucy wasn't coping so well. Ever since Yuno asked to go meet up with her somewhere, her heart would race nonstop. Why is her heart racing? This isn't love, is it? She never thought about having love except for a childhood friend that she has met before after murdering his dad and sister. She groaned slightly in her head, trying to forget that past and focus on what is happening right now in her view.

"Alright, class," The teacher said as she closed her book. "You are free for today." The teacher said as she looked like she was about to plan something to make them stay, but Lucy didn't pay attention.  
She was caught up in her own world, thinking of what would happen at the free-time they would have all day today. 'Is it something that she dearly cares about?' 'Am I going to ruin it?' Those thoughts kept her busy for awhile.

"Lucy?" Yuno curiously put her face into Lucy's view, making the horned girls' eyes open up slightly and out of her thoughts.. "Yes, what is it?" The horned girl said as the light pinkette grinned. "You wanna go to the place where we meet up now?" The pinkette chirped with excitement.

"Wait, the place where we meet-up?" Lucy's face was confused slightly, making Yuno just giggle slightly. Yuno's giggles and laughters are adorable as heck.. Wait, why was Lucy thinking this?  
"Well, I arranged a place of where we should meet-up." The light pinkette chirped. "We can meet up in a park, is that alright?" The light pinkette asked as if she didn't want to be rejected for this, especially from the lunch rejections.  
"Yeah.. that's fine." The dark pinkette said quietly, as she got up from her desk. "I'm gonna go home and change, you do the same, alright?" The dark pinkette asked the light pinkette, making Yuno nod in understanding.

Yuno was on her way to her home, grinning. "We're gonna have so much fun~!" Yuno said to herself as if she was insane, and she squealed. "I never really done this before with anybody, so this is gonna be amazing!" The light pinkette said as she bumped into someone, and it was Aru Akise.  
"Geez, Gasai-San.." Akise said as he groaned while holding his forehead. "Watch where you step." The silver-haired boy said, acting innocent and hurt. "Get away from me." The light pinkette said with anger and hatred in her voice again, going past the silver-haired boy.  
"Awwhhh, what did I do?" The silver-haired said as if he was innocent like a chibi.  
"You know what you did, you bastard." The light pinkette said as she looked at Akise with murdering eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault." Akise groaned. "That lady in our school was asking to be seduced, y'know." The silver-haired grinned.  
"If you do it again.. I'll surely kill you." Yuno said as the bangs on her hair covered her eyes slightly, showing a shadow as if she was serious.

"Oh come on, Gasai-San." Akise grinned, walking towards Yuno. "You couldn't possibly kill me, and if you did, I bet you anything I would be more popular than you." The silver-haired boy grinned, making Yuno's eyes being able to be seen underneath. Her eyes were a bloodshot color, showing with desire of killing. "You look rather scary with that look, Gasai-San." The silver-haired boy grinned. "Maybe I should seduce Lucy mor-" Before Akise could complete his sentence, he felt.. something sharp going into his stomach. He looked down and saw a sharp knife penetrating his intestines.  
"G-g-g-gasai-San.." Akise said as he groaned heavily, trying to breathe. The light pinkette grinned, pulling the knife out as Akise collapses, holding his intestines in place. "What the fuck did you just do.. you.. you psychopath!"  
"I told you.. if you come near her again.." Yuno said as she bent down to meet Akise's gaze, putting the knife near his neck, almost slitting his throat. "I'll kill you." She grinned, and stabbed him in the stomach again, making the silver-haired boy groan in pain.  
"Y-you.. b-b-bitch!" Akise groaned heavily, trying to breathe but then Yuno pulled the knife out again, her hand covered in blood. "Shall I make you go into misery?" "Or shall I end it quickly?" The pinkette grinned insanely, her eyes going into a dark color.  
"I-i would rather choose option 3.." The silver-haired boy said. "I'LL TELL THE COPS ON YOU..YOU..YOU PSYCHOPATH!" The silver-haired practically screamed, but muffled due to Yuno's hand covering his mouth.  
"Option 2 it is~" The pinkette grinned, as she deepened the cut into his stomach, her hand and wrist covered in blood. He gagged heavily, his heart was pounding rapidly. The Yandere pinkette pulled out her knife again, and started to stab him multiple times. Until the last stab, Akise's heart stopped working, making Yuno pull out the knife grinning.

"That is what you get.." The pinkette grinned heavily, as she put the knife near her lips and licked some of the blood off of the silver-sharp knife. "Your blood tastes delicious~" The pinkette grinned as she got up. She put the knife in her school uniform pocket, which was now covered in blood, she grabbed Akises' corpse by the leg, carrying it to the dumpster.  
"In you go~!" The pinkette said cheerfully, as she tossed his corpse into the dumpster, closing it. "The blood tastes delicious though, ufufufufu~" The Yandere pinkette laughed slightly insane.

Lucy was at home, trying to find a good outfit. What was a good outfit for this thing? Of course she would have to wear a hat to hide her horns, but.. still. Lucy looked through her clothing, and she found a white jacket with a dark red shirt with black stripes, and black jeans with a white belt wrapped around it.  
"This is good, I hope at least." The horned girl said to herself as she put on the clothing. The shirt and pants fit her perfectly due to her hair and eyes, and the black jeans fit with the shirt. Although it had a white belt, that didn't really matter.  
"Now then.. a hat." The horned girl said to herself as she looked through her hats. There was a fedora, a hat where you use for gardening, and a top bowler hat. She chose the one where you do gardening, etc.  
"I actually.. look kinda nice." The horned girl admitted to herself as she put on the white jacket. "Alright, uh.." Lucy said to herself, confused at her own actions. "Why am I going to this thing?" Lucy asked herself with a curious tone.

...  
Yuno arrived at her house, which was a huge one, and she got into her house and putting her shoes on the side. She walked cheerfully into her room, covered in blood with an insane grin. "That was fun~!" Yuno said to herself chirpily, as if nothing happened.  
The light pinkette turned on a shower, a hot steaming shower, as she got her bloody clothes off, her light pinkish underwear and bra, putting them to the side of the bathroom. She went inside the shower, the blood rolling off of her body and covered the shower floor with it.  
"Ahhh.. after this, I have to get ready to meet up with Lucy." Yuno remembered slightly, and then traveled to her own thoughts in the shower.

"Where is she?" Lucy asked to herself with an upright tone. "She should be here in any minute.." Lucy said to herself again, as she leaned against the hugest tree in the park. "There was only one park, due that I searched it.." Lucy said to herself as she closed her eyes, going into thought again.

~~FLASHBACK~~

Kouta, Kanae, and their father were riding a train of somewhat back to their home along with Lucy. They were younger at this time of being, they looked like chibis except for the dad. "Hey, Kouta?" Lucy asked the younger Kouta. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked her with a curious tone.  
"Who did you go with in the festival?" Her tone was serious, and Kouta's spine shivered slightly. "I went with my sister, isn't that right Kanae?" He asked his little sister, and she nodded.  
"..." Lucy's inner otherself took over her. The jealousy.. the envy.. the destroying.. all of that took over her. Kouta and Kanae were chatting up a storm while their dad was waiting for the place to stop.  
Lucy's vectors quickly approached Kanae, cutting her in half. Kanae's eyes widened as she collapsed suddenly, her legs were collapsed onto the floor while her torso laid down so lightly. "K-K-K-KANAE..!?" Kouta screamed loudly, as his dad did the same. Lucy's vectors did the same to Kouta's dad, except decapitating him, his head rolling to the cutten half Kanae.  
"D-d-d-DAD!?" Kouta said as he screamed once more, going to his killed sister and dad. "Y-you did this..!" Kouta was crying, intense tears leaving his eyes as he sobbed heavily. "YOU DID THIS!" He screamed at the dark-pinkette that had short hair at the time.

"You lied to me." Lucy said as her tone was serious. "You lied to me, Kouta." She said once more. "You didn't go with your sister." Lucy said as if she was pointing out something serious. "You went with another girl." Lucy said as her vectors went back behind her back.  
"I-i thought we were friends, Lucy!" Kouta screamed at the horned girl, making Lucy just not expressive. "And that is why I did not kill you." The younger girl said. "We are friends, I did not kill you."  
"B-but.. you killed my dad, and.. my.. my sister..!" Kouta screamed again, getting up to face Lucy. "I can't forgive you!" He screamed at her, making Lucy just grin. "I would kill you if i wanted to.. but I love you." Lucy stated out.  
"Huh?.. You.. you love me?" Kouta said as his voice stuttered. "Yes, you seen me different.. you've seen me different.. like a normal human being." Lucy stated. "But ever since you can't forgive me.. I'll be gone from you forever."  
"GO ON AHEAD THEN!" Kouta said, shouting. "LEAVE, I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU!" The young Kouta sobbed heavily, holding his deceased sister in his arms.

~END OF FLASHBACK~  
Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful pinkette voice, making her look at the light pinkette. Her clothing was almost like Lucy's, except that it had white and pink stripes and white jeans. "Sorry that I'm late, Lucy." The pinkette grinned.  
"No, it's okay really." Lucy said sounding normal. "You do look nice." Lucy said, being honest with the light pinkette. "I can say the same to you too, Lucy." Yuno chirped. "Okay, so uhh.. what now?" Yuno asked with a curious tone.  
"Huh?" "You planned this." Lucy asked being curious. "Okay, can we go to a restaurant then?" Yuno asked with a tint of hoping-ness. "Please, I'll pay for it." The pinkette said as if she was begging like a lost puppy.  
"Yes, that's fine." The horned girl said, giving in to the lighter pinkette.

This feels like a date, but.. Lucy doesn't have any objections to it.


	4. True Friends(?)

**Hope you guys are liking this pairing so far, and I KNOW THAT I AM TOO! :D  
Anyways, enjoy this chapter. 3** **  
**

* * *

"Okay, what restaurant?" Lucy asked with a curious tone."It's near here, don't worry." Yuno said with a cheerful grin like always.

"Alright, I guess.." Lucy said with a nod, closing her eyes and her arms crossed as her long dark pink hair flowed into the air as they walked onto a concrete path to the restaurant.

"Lucy, your hair is beautiful." Yuno looked at the sight of her hair flowing swiftly into the cold air breeze, and her comment made Lucy's eyes flutter open.

"Why thank you, Yuno." Lucy said with an honest tone. "Yours is beautiful as well." She said with honesty, being nicer to her new friend.

"I really don't think it's that beautiful to be honest." Yuno said as a light blush creeped on her cheeks, looking shyly.

"It is, your hair is a much pinker version of mine." Lucy said as she couldn't help but smile slightly. Her emotions and being around with Yuno is making her emotions come out of her shell,  
and making her feel like human. She is a human, but.. a mutant one.

"Oh come on, it isn't that beautiful." Yuno pouted slightly. "You're making me embarrassed, Lucy." Yuno admitted as her tone was shy again. "Alright, alright.. sorry Yuno." Lucy said as she apologized.

They finally arrived at the restaurant was a three-star one, not too bad. They walked into the restaurant as Lucy held the door open for Yuno, as a creeping blush  
came onto Yuno's cheeks again.

"Yuno, your face is red like an apple."

Lucy said with a slight happiness in her tone.

"I-is that a problem?" The light pinkette asked very shyly.

"No, not at all." Lucy said as she closed the door when Yuno walked in. "Alright.. let's see if there's anybody here that can take our order." Lucy said as her tone went into a quiet one.

"Is everything okay Lucy?" The light pinkette asked the quiet dark pinkette. "You seem rather distant.." The light pinkette quickly noticed, earning a blush from the dark pinkette. "No, just..I hate being in crowded places." The dark pinkette said as she growled at some of the chitter-chatting humans. "I just didn't want to tell you because I might've hurt you or something." The horned girl said as her face was lowered

"We can go somewhere else, okay?" Yuno said as she immediately clinged to Lucy's arm to make her stop moving. "Is that what you want, Yuno?" Lucy said in an honest but serious tone. "You're the one that suggested to go to a restaurant.." Lucy said as she felt slightly guilty of telling her true emotions towards humans. "Yes, I'm sure." Yuno said as she puffed out her cheeks slightly. "I don't want you to experience pain or annoyance from these people." The light pinkette said in her cheerful grin like always, making the dark pinkette sigh in relief.

"But.." Lucy asked with a curious tone, and Yuno quickly noticed of what she was gonna say. "We don't need to eat, we can just simply lay on grass if we have to." Yuno said with her slightly serious tone. "So let's go!" Yuno said immediately, as she dragged Lucy along slightly. "W-wait..!" The dark pinkette said, being dragged along unexpectedly.

"It's already night time.." Yuno said to Lucy as they were walking up on a grass hill, her dark pink hair flowing as they walked up onto the hill. "I-i suppose so." The dark pinkette said as her hair stopped flowing, and Yuno let go of the grasp of the dark pinkette's arm and quickly sitting down.  
"It's beautiful out here." The light pinkette said as they looked over towards the small city they lived in. Lights dazzeled through the streets, house lights were on, and dusk was arriving around the corner.  
"To be honest, it is beautiful." The dark pinkette admitted as she sat next to Yuno.

"Yuno," Lucy said as she was about to question, earning the light pinkettes gaze. "Yeah?" The light pinkette answered with curiosity in her tone.  
"We've been moving allot lately," The dark pinkette stated. "Like, moving way quickly than friends should." The dark pinkette said to the light pinkette, earning a nod from the 16 year old.  
"I know, and I wanted to know you more." The light pinkette said with a cheerful grin. "You want to know me more?" Lucy said as if she were on the verge of almost falling slightly. "Of course, those are what friends do, right?" The light pinkette said to the dark pinkette.

Lucy's mind was put to a halt. Ever since the meeting with Kouta again when they were children, he said he wanted to be friends with the horned girl. What happens if Yuno finds out about something that she doesn't like about Lucy?  
Will she stop being friends with the horned girl? Will she hate Lucy? Will she find her as a monster?

"Helllooooooo?" Yuno said as Lucy was shot out of her thoughts due to the pinkette. "My bad, I must've dazed out." The dark pinkette said, as she gripped onto the grass with her paleish dark skin.  
"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Yuno said with a caring tone, almost too caring actually. "No, there's nothing wrong." Lucy said bluntly as her face showed no expression, just a deathly stare.  
"There is something wrong." The pinkette said as she inched closer to Lucy, grabbing a hold of the horned girl's hand. "I won't judge you of what you say, you can tell me anything." The light pinkette said to the dark pinkette, making her eyes widen slightly.

"No.. you couldn't possibly handle it." The dark pinkette said as her gaze lowered to the city once more, her eyes going into a blank space once more. "Lucy, tell me!" Yuno practically shouted, making the dark pinkette stare at her.  
"What good will it do if i tell you?" Lucy snapped slightly, making Yuno let go of her grasp. "What will it do to you?" "You'll most likely change your opinion of me, OR I'll just be a fucking murderous monster in your eyes." Lucy said as she slowly inched away from Yuno, making the light pinkette's eyes widen in shock.  
"Oh, better yet, why the hell are you friends with me in the first place!?" The dark pinkette was on the verge of almost unleashing her vectors onto something, making Yuno just almost snap back.

"Because I'm your friend, you dumbass!" Yuno snapped back slightly, as Lucy just growled intensely. The growl was intense; a tree was cut in half and then almost fell towards them. "Wha..What the?" Yuno said as her eyes widened in shock with a shriek due to the tree.  
"DON'T EVER ASK IF I'M ALRIGHT ABOUT MY PAST!" Lucy said as she shouted at the younger pinkette, getting up. "OTHERWISE, YOU'LL END UP AS THAT FORSAKEN TREE." The horned girl said as she still shouted. "DO YOU HEAR ME, YUNO GASAI?" The dark pinkette said her tone becoming like a commander in the marines slightly.

Lucy didn't want to go onto a verge strike here and now, she just met the girl for crying out loud. But if someone questions Lucy about her past, she'll snap heavily. "Lucy," Yuno said as she got up slightly from the grass hill, walking to the dark pinkette.  
"Don't you fucking dare come any closer or I'll kill you." The dark pinkette said as her tone was angry, angry like someone beaten a small puppy and saw it before their eyes. Yuno didn't take any hesitation as she hugged the dark pinkette slightly.  
"I want to help you, and I want to make you cope with these thoughts of yours." The light pinkette said as she tightened the hug around the surprised dark pinkette. "You can't keep these feelings and emotions in forever you know." Yuno said as she let go of the hug from the dark pinkette, looking into Lucy's eyes slightly. "Is that okay that I can help you?"

Lucy was stopped from her actions due to Yuno's kind words. Nobody ever did this before, especially from a girl that she barely known for a day. The worst part is? Lucy snapped at her like she was snapping a twig, and she was surprised Yuno wasn't scared of her at all.

"Lucy, If you think I would ever hate you.. I would never hate you." The light pinkette said to the dark pinkette, her eyes widening in shock.  
"How come you won't hate me?" The horned girl said to the light pinkette.

Yuno couldn't put her tongue on it, due that she killed Akise for Lucy's sake. She was _jealous_ and _envious_ that Akise did that to Lucy. She wanted to kill him for doing that to her. So she killed him, but had no idea why she felt those two emotions.

"Because, I'm your friend and I want to care for you." The light pinkette said. "Can I please care for you?" Yuno said as she had a caring tone for her friend.  
"..." Lucy wasn't the one to say the words _yes_ and _no_ , so she just stood quiet with a smile forming in her lips. "I suppose so." The horned girl said as she smiled happily.

"I'm glad that I can help a friend of mine.." Yuno said as she grinned cheerfully.

* * *

 **Maybe.. maybe this is something that will start in the _future_?**


End file.
